Somewhere only we know
by Arualle
Summary: Se miraron a los ojos, se besaron y los dos sonrieron. Porque sí, tenían un motivo por el cual sonreír. Porque aquel era su lugar especial. El lugar que solo ellos conocían.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen todos a la grandísima J.K. Rowling. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama de esta enternecedora historia entre Scorpius y Lily.**

**Nota de la Autora: **_Aclarar que no saco ningún tipo de provecho gracias a esta historia; por lo tanto os pediría por favor que evitarais la tentación de cometer plagio. Además me gustaría aconsejaros que mientras leéis escuchéis la bellísima canción de Keane, titulada "Somewhere only we know". _

* * *

><p>Dentro de poco todo acabaría. O al menos eso es lo que su mente se empeñaba en hacerle creer. En dos meses él habría terminado séptimo y ella aún se quedaría dos años más. Quería hacerle saber que no importaba lo que sucediera con ellos, que ella siempre le querría. Pero tenía miedo de lo que él podría llegar a decirle. ¿Y si para él sólo había sido un romance de colegio? ¿Y si le pedía que se olvidara de todo una vez que él se fuera? Tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder. Y no era para menos. Al fin y al cabo ella era lo quien era gracias a él. Aquel chico de pelo platinado y ojos grises la había hecho madurar más que su propia familia. Ninguno de los dos había tenido una vida fácil, Ambos eran los "hijos de". Pero los dos habían crecido y él había terminado madurando antes que ella; encontrando refugio en su hermano Albus, quien estaba pasando por lo mismo. Su relación, desde un principio, había sido extraña. Ella era la "perfecta hermana" de Albus y James Potter; la "perfecta hija" del salvador del mundo mágico. Pero él había descubierto que ella no era tan perfecta como la gente creía y ella había descubierto a una persona sensible debajo de tanta frialdad y condescendencia.<p>

Habían comenzado siendo desconocidos, luego ella pasó a ser la hermana de su mejor amigo. Después la molesta Lily, de ahí se convirtió en la perfecta Lily; y con el tiempo pasó a formar su mundo entero. Por parte de ella él había seguido el mismo camino. Pero ahora, cada vez que se quedaban a solas, se lanzaban a los brazos del otro y se estrechaban en un desesperado abrazo. Ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra, tenían tanto miedo. Tanto. Los dos sabían lo que se avecinaba pero se negaban a creerlo. Se habían convertido ambos en lo único para el otro.

Ella seguía dándole vueltas al hecho de que probablemente su relación con Scorpius terminaría dentro de dos meses y ya no volvería a ser igual, cuando chocó contra alguien y a punto estuvo de darse de bruces contra el suelo; de no ser por que el desconocido la cogió de la cintura e impidió que cayera.

—Te estaba buscando —su voz acalló los pensamientos de la pelirroja de un plumazo.

—¿Para qué? —no pudo evitar que le temblara la voz.

—Es una sorpresa.

Lily se armó de valor y fijó su vista en los ojos color mercurio de su acompañante. En ellos no se reflejaba el dolor que días atrás ensombrecían sus orbes. Pero tampoco resplandecían de felicidad absoluta; y eso la puso más nerviosa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Lils, es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos.

Sin pensárselo dos veces cerró los ojos y dejó que él le pusiera una venda. Tenía fe ciega en aquella persona que se había convertido en su todo.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos veinte minutos y de repente ella pudo sentir en el azotar de su cabello su llegada al lago. Él le quitó la venda y ella se maravilló ante la belleza del lugar: el agua cristalina del Lago Negro desprendía un azul más vívido gracias al reflejo de la luz solar sobre su superficie. Las hojas doradas que habían caído de los árboles aquel invierno formaban una alfombra bajo sus pies, y los pájaros sobrevolaban el lago y se posaban sobre las ramas de algún árbol lejano mientras les deleitaban con su cantar. Lily se quedó sin habla. ¿De verdad seguían en Hogwarts?

—¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —dijo en un susurro.

—Sentémonos. Pasaremos el día aquí.

—¿El día entero? —sin quererlo una sonrisa se escabulló de sus labios.

—Todo entero. Sólo nosotros dos.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó ella una vez sentada en la manta que había dejado dispuesta Scorpius antes de que él la llevara a aquel lugar.

—Una parte desconocida del bosque. Casi nadie se suele adentrar lo suficiente en el bosque como para encontrar las maravillas que puede ofrecer.

—¿Y cómo lo encontraste?

—Últimamente tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y pensé que el bosque podría ayudarme. Un día me perdí y terminé apareciendo en este extremo de la orilla.

—Es precioso.

—Sí.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Sabían que en algún momento tendrían que abordar el tema pero no se veían capaces de ello. En el fondo sabían que cuanto antes se solucionara aquella situación que los estaba atormentando, antes podrían seguir con sus vidas (tanto si seguían llevando una vida en común como si no). Pero no se atrevían a dejar ir al otro.

Sin decir una palabra Scorpius acortó la distancia que lo separaba de aquella pelirroja que lo volvía loco y la besó con ternura. Saboreó sus labios como si fuera la última vez, sabiendo que era posible que realmente aquella lo fuera. Que no pudiera volver a gozar su boca, su aliento; a ella. La recostó con cuidado sobre la manta y continuó besándola. Alzó una de sus manos y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo le acarició la mejilla en un suave roce. Ella se aferró a su boca y pasó sus delgados brazos por el cuello del chico. Él comenzó a besar su cuello con ternura y allí mismo la volvió a hacer suya. Su lirio. Suya. Para siempre. No podía dejarlo marchitarse. Se sentiría incapaz de abandonarlo a su suerte. No podría volver a ser él mismo si renunciaba a su lirio.

Poco después cuando ambos yacían en el bosque sobre una manta beige, la pelirroja no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Primero una silenciosa lágrimas que chocó contra el pecho de Scorpius. Después otra y cuando quiso darse cuenta la camisa del rubio estaba mojada por su llanto. Alarmado Scorpius se levantó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te vas —atinó a confesar.

—Lo sé. Pero…

—No quiero perderte Scorpius.

—Lo mejor para ti sería que nos separáramos aquí, ahora que podemos.

—¿Realmente podemos?

—Y debería dejarte ir. Porque no quiero que esperes por mí. Cuando este año abandone Hogwarts tú todavía seguirás viniendo por dos años más. Y no quiero…

—Me da igual —se apresuró a contestar ella temiendo que aquella no traería nada bueno.

—No quiero que te pierdas alguna oportunidad por mi culpa. Simplemente no me lo perdonaría. En dos años puede pasar cualquier cosa, Lils —dijo al ver la expresión de su novia.

—Pero…

—Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte marchar. Sé que debería dejarte ir y que fueras feliz sin mí. Pero no me veo capacitado para ello.

—¿Cómo? —la sola idea de un final feliz con Scorpius había embotado la mente de Lily.

—No puedo dejarte ir. Simplemente me es insufrible ese pensamiento.

—No te hubiera dejado marcharte, de todas formas.

Scorpius rió. Rió como no lo había hecho desde hacía algún tiempo. Volvió a estrechar a Lily contra su pecho y volvió a hacerla suya. Y ahora podía asegurar que era suya. Para siempre. El peso del corazón de ambos se aligeró a la vez que juntos llegaron al clímax. Se miraron a los ojos, se besaron y los dos sonrieron. Porque sí, tenían un motivo por el cual sonreír. Porque aquel era su lugar especial. El lugar que solo ellos conocían.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo. <em>

_Se aceptan reviews, críticas, consejos, preguntas, dudas, etc. _

_Recordad: un fic con reviews es un fic feliz :)_


End file.
